


Goin' Ape

by coolboyyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolboyyo/pseuds/coolboyyo
Summary: Newly recruited to the Overwatch team, lab assistant Oliver Quint is excited to get to work.  He'd expected the person he was assisting to be an intelligent gorilla, what he didn't expect was for him to harbor a crush on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written cause I'm a super gay furry who is bummed about there being nothing about my husband. Maybe I'll actually remember to update this hahahahaaaa

Oliver wasn’t that notable.  Sure he was above average in school (enough to get commended by the country), but that doesn’t matter in the real world, right?  No athletic ability, no special crazy talents or gizmos, just a regular human.  All of that together made the letter that much more of a surprise.

 

He’d applied for Overwatch as a joke mostly, just to say he did.  Getting a response at all would be a surprise, but an acceptance letter?  He almost drops the paper as he shudders, world spinning.  It can’t be real, can it?  Emotions surge through him.  Excitement, confusion, even fear.  Steeling his nerves, he picks the page back up and looks it over again, reading it to confirm that it was indeed real.

 

It’s very vibrant, whites, blacks, and oranges almost popping out as it congratulates the recipient.  Halfway down, in a clearly fill-in-the-blank style fashion, it states the position.  Research assistant.  Oliver lets out a breath.  At least he isn’t going to be on missions (or at least not from the get-go).  Transport to the base would arrive in a week, enough time to inform family and such of the “opportunity of a lifetime”, as the letter states.  ‘That won’t take long’ he thinks dryly, ‘Not like I know that many people.’  Folding it up, he sets the paper on the table and heads to start packing.

  
  


The time seems to drag by at an agonizing pace.  He’s been packed and ready to go since day one.  Throughout the week he unpacked and repacked multiple times, hoping he got what was needed for the stay.  Would they provide more clothing?  How much living space is there?  By the day before he left, he’d finally settled on what to take.  A week’s worth of clothing, a couple chargers, and various electronics (a handheld game system, his phone, laptop, and tablet).

 

Once the day arrives, he’s almost vibrating with energy.  Despite the apprehension at the start, he’s really come around to joining.  Good pay, travel, benifits…  His train of thought is cut off as a bus pulls up to his house.  It’s colored in a vibrant orange and white, the colors of the illustrious Overwatch.  The door hisses open, revealing the driver, or lack thereof.  It isn’t driverless per-se, more remote controlled.  Hefting his luggage onto the bus, he climbs in.

 

The vehicle is roomy, probably owing that to the lack of traditional seats.  Instead of running down the middle, they sit along the edges, each behind their own small desk.  It isn’t very deep either, clearly meant to only carry a select few.  Oliver rolls his main suitcase - the one with clothing- to the back, setting it with the other passenger’s things.  There, as expected, wasn’t much.  Only 4 others were there, two girls, a boy, and an omnic.  Taking a seat, he sets his separate electronics filled bag on the desk, plugs some headphones in, and zones out for the long trip ahead.

  
  


A jolt rouses him from his (unintentional) nap.  Judging by the other passengers reactions, a couple of others had the same thing happen.  A voice comes through the speakers - the bus had speakers apparently - giving instructions.  “Greetings new recruits,” it begins, the voice clearly female, “Please collect your belongings and exit the vehicle.  Your commanding officer will escort you to where you need to be.”  Nobody responds, clearly not wanting to start conversation with people they may never see.  Oliver is the last to exit, having to take far too long for his enjoyment re-packing his things that were used during the trip.  As he exits, the door slides shut silently.  Looking around, something seems...odd.  After a bit of thinking, he places what it is.

 

The base is in the middle of the ocean with no visible bridges.  Before he can even ask someone, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Mister...Oliver Quint?”

 

Turning, he looks at the person speaking to him.  Black hair in tight curls, pulled back in a ponytail.  He nods, “Yeah, that’s me.”  Their attire was different, but similar.  While still casual, hers is far more thought out.  Blues, oranges, whites, all put together like she actually put thought into it, a far cry from Oliver’s tossed together look.

 

“My name is Anita LaBon.  I help with the recruits.”  She offers a handshake, which Oliver takes.  “Now, this has you down as a…” she looks over her clipboard, “Lab assistant!  You know, we don’t get many of those.”

 

“Really?”  He’s a bit surprised.

 

“Yup.  Most come here for the ‘bang bang shoot-em-up’ type stuff.  Hell, we’ve had to turn some away because of the sheer volume.”  she laughs, “Anyways, how about I take you to your bunk? Winston’ll give you your orientation tomorrow.”

 

Winston, that must be the lead scientist.  With a nod, he smiles, “Lead the way.”


End file.
